


Innocent Intentions

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Begging, Bent over a desk, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Keep Quiet, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pouting, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink, That turns into - Freeform, Whining, Workplace Sex, Yes it Is, and just a drop of, and that turns into, because i couldn't help myself of course, gets a little filthy hehe, haha - Freeform, i guess, slight - Freeform, that turns intooo, thigh riding, this is definitely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: visiting hopper at his work with nothing but innocent intentions, but gets completely turned around, really quicklyoryou visit hopper at work and then you end up fucking in his office





	Innocent Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> one (or two) more to go!!!  
> i'm actually pretty proud of this one  
> although i seem to have an obsession with the phrase "hot and hard and heavy"... heh  
> happy reading :)

Rubbing your thighs together helps nothing to repress the ache you feel as you watch Jim.

You don’t know exactly what it is but, seeing him angry, cursing and yelling with a cigar dangling from his lips never fails in making you instantly wet. The station is a little crowded today when you walk in, trying to catch Hopper’s eye as you watch him deal with annoying citizens. You mostly felt a little conflicted, amused at his annoyed facial expressions and sly eye rolls on one hand, and on the other, just fucking _horny_ and _needy_ at his authoritativeness.

James Hopper was all _man_ and you fucking loved it.

Since you laid your eyes on him, you-and your pussy-immediately recognized that look in his eye, seemingly dangerously close to the look he gives you when you’re being a brat.

You swear up and down to yourself that you had completely different intentions when you came down here, but now, all you wanted to do was get on your knees for him-mouth open wide, tongue hanging out over your bottom lip and eyes seemingly innocent as you were _anything_ but.

 _Why had you come down to the station again?_ You couldn’t remember and didn’t even care. All you cared about right then was getting Hopper to pound you with his cock until you came for him.

You’re too lost in your horny daydreams to notice that Hopper’s called you to follow him into his office, his back turning as he strode down the hallway, leaving you to run and catch up with him. He’s already inside and sitting down when you walk in, lightly closing the door behind you.

“What’cha working on?” You question, circling around his wide desk to where he’s sat behind it, elbow pressed into the armrest of his chair as he rests his head against his closed fist. You ignore any potential questioning look he’s more than likely giving you as you step over and between his legs, lifting yourself up onto his thigh. He sighs deeply when your fingers press into his forehead, smoothing out the frown lines and removing his hat, placing it on the desk and carding your fingers through his hair.

He relaxes into your touch, warm hand resting on your bare thigh where your skirt had ridden up. You jump when his radio suddenly sounds, Callahan’s or Powell’s voice-you’re not paying attention really-coming through the speaker. _Annoying little shit_.

‘ _Must’ve been Callahan_.’ You thought. The edge of his desk presses into your side as he rolls his chair up, his attention being taken away from you to some type of form on his desk, you don’t _care_ really-you’re more interested in him. The way he looks, the way he smells, the way his chest rises and falls underneath you, thick thighs spread and long legs stretched out under his desk. You suddenly feel incredibly small in his lap, a few shivers running through you as your hips roll subconsciously.

You silently curse yourself at how you initially chose to sit on him, the angle being awkward and not at all convenient for what you want to do. But you’re nothing if not persistent.

Without much disturbance to Hopper, you shimmy a bit, ass sitting on the top of his thigh as you move a leg to rest on the outside of his thigh-as opposed to both of them being on the inside of his legs. Your dress rucks up even more as you settle, leaning your back on Hopper’s chest and giving a short, experimental roll of your hips.

The second roll is better than the first, the khaki pulled tight over his thigh providing a relatively easy and even surface to subtly grind against, the material of your underwear beginning to squish with every slide against him and with every slow roll of your hips.

His arm tightens around you momentarily and you stiffen, pausing long enough to hear your heavy breathing past your blood buzzing in your ears. When nothing is said you relax against him again, hips rolling forward, a little heavier and a little _needier_ , making you bite back and swallow down every whine or whimper or hitch that wants to leave you.

If you focus hard enough you can hear the sound of your slick covered underwear squish against you, rubbing directly against your clit, the bundle of nerves throbbing so hard that it was almost painful.

“I wonder how long it would’ve took you to realize that I stopped paying attention to these papers.” Your heart stutters and your blood runs cold as you stop, mouth open as your brain slowly registers that you’d been caught red-handed.

“I-I…” your mind ran blank as you tried to explain-somehow. He chuckles as your body flushes, the reverberations of his voice rolling through you and adding to the fire that was currently simmering, idling.

“Should’ve known you just came here wanting to get off.” His hands run up your thighs, bringing your dress up and showcasing your panties soaked in your arousal. You shake your head, trying to deny but can’t stop the whimper that begs to be let out when Hopper flexes his thigh, pulling your legs open wider. “Just feeling horny, baby? Hm, such a _needy_ little thing.”

His hands hold your hips as he pushes you back into another grind, your mouth running dry as it continues to gape open, “I-, I w-wasn’t,” A moan from no one other than yourself cuts you off, the seat of your panties drenched and sliding against your clit as you keep rolling, trying to speak again, “I just wanted to visit you… I’m innocent I swear.” Your voice is whiny as you try to convince him but he just chuckles.

“No, I know baby. But you can never help yourself, can you?” You shake your head adamantly, _no_ , teeth sinking into your lip when he squeezes your breast over your dress, bouncing his leg. _What was that_?

You swallow hard, movements becoming more insistent as they quicken, hips circling and jerking, “No, I can’t help myself, Daddy.”

Now you’re riding his thigh like you were dreaming of, heavy, dirty, _wet_ grinds of your cunt against his thigh, toes just shy of grazing the floor as you whine softly. You can feel him hardening in his pants, cock filling out, _hot_ and _hard_ and _heavy_ as it pokes you. Some strangled noise, a combination of a whine, a moan, a hitching _cry_ of his name escapes you as his hand gropes your chest again, pinching a pebbled nipple underneath your dress-the only layer separating you from his touch there. “Something you want, sweetheart? Hm?”

Even when you grow tired of working with him, his hand is still there, keeping you in that steady rhythmic _push_ and _pull_. You nod persistently, eyes fluttering closed as you whine again, “Want your cock, Hop, please.”

“You want my cock? You seem quite content with just my thigh there, can feel you soaking through my fucking pants… are you sure?” You sob, cutting it short and pouting when Hopper warns you to _quiet_ _the_ _fuck_ _down_. It’s then that you remember where you are, too caught up in _him_ -him in his uniform, him with that goddamn cigarette, him and his foul mouth, him and his _thick_ cock.

“Yes, _please_. I want your cock, please, _Chief_.” A squeak escapes you as a low growl rises out of Hopper, a string of curses flying from his mouth as he fumbles with the buckle of his belt.

You’re practically buzzing with excitement, mouth watering and mind hazy at the sounds of metal clanging, zipper being undone, material rustling-and then he’s lifting you up. One arm wrapped firmly around you with his hand reaching under your right thigh, lifting you up over his cock, and then he’s whispering in your ear, “If you want to keep your underwear, I suggest that you move them out of my way.”

Trembling fingers push your underwear to the side of your pussy, and your free hand is quick to fly up to your mouth when Hopper pushes inside you. He lowers you onto his cock slowly, forcing you to feel the walls of your cunt stretch with every inch as he enters you. Your legs are spread wide, almost touching to where his are, ass settling and rubbing against his shirt.

You breathe heavily, whining when he’s all the way inside. Your hands come up and splay over the span of your abdomen, feeling as if he was penetrating you deep in your stomach. His cock pulsates inside you as he suddenly bucks his hips up, and the feeling is blinding, his arm returning to wrap around your waist, lifting you up and letting you fall down along his cock. “Come on kitten, you wanted my cock so bad, ride me.”

And you really can’t move, what with his arm around you pulling you to his chest and being so fucking deep inside you. When you whimper and don’t move, his palm comes down on your pussy with a little smack, shushing you as an immediate yelp tears from your lips, your clit throbbing. A hand appears on your neck, fingers squeezing the sides as he repeats himself, sliding his hand down from your neck to your chest.

So you roll your hips, swallowing down a sob when the head of him nudges that spot deep inside you. Every lift barely takes you a few centimeters above his pelvis but you still grow close, extremely quickly, shaking as you grind down and clench around his cock. Tears leak from your eyes as Hopper groans quietly, “ _That’s_ it… that’s a good girl. Gonna come soon?” You nod adamantly, hips moving faster, as fast as you can, imitating your earlier movements.

The crest of your orgasm reaches you as your thigh cramps, your head falling back on Jim’s shoulder as you bite down on your tongue, feeling it begin to roll over you. Hopper’s hands suddenly appear on your hips, his grip strong and tight as he holds you still, preventing you from riding yourself through your high.

Your head jerks up from his shoulder, brows furrowed as you prepare to fuss when every word you were prepared to say dies on your tongue. Standing and then walking through the doorway is no one other than _Callahan_. Your fingers tremble as you pull your dress down, ignoring your pussy leaking around Hopper’s cock as you smile weakly at the officer.

His steps slow down as he notices you sat on Hopper’s lap but he keeps walking in nonetheless, sitting down in the free chair across from the desk. “Sorry to bother ya’ Chief…” He drones on about something, possibly work related and you _couldn’t_ _care_ _less_ , too distracted by Jim’s cock twitching in your cunt and your heart racing still as you’re faced to confront how hot and hard and thick he was inside of you. You swallow harshly, doing your best to breathe and calm down and pretend like he _wasn’t_ currently _balls_ _deep_ inside your cunt, pulsating and swelling by the second. You’re comforted slightly by the annoyed tick in Hopper’s jaw, knowing you weren’t the only one being tortured.

Once he’s certain you’ve got the hint to stay still he lets go of your hips, opting instead for wrapping an arm around your middle. Internally you were screaming at Callahan, telling him to _get out_ so you could fucking _come_ already, externally, you were fighting to control your breathing and slow down your still racing heart.

Leaning back against him was a mistake, quickly biting down on your tongue to hold back a whiny moan as Jim’s cock pressed firmly at your deepest spot. Almost every muscle in your body tightened, trying so hard to not move anymore. Your pussy throbbed and leaked with every passing second that you had to sit still around his cock, and you didn’t mean to, you _really_ didn’t, but as soon as the walls of your pussy contracted around Hopper’s cock in a slight squeeze, he grunted. His voice was tight as he spoke to Callahan, eyes dark and narrowed, fully intent on getting him the _fuck_ out of there.

Your legs trembled as his cock involuntarily twitched inside you, prompting you to squeeze again. It was almost pavlovian, you felt him twitch inside you and your walls contracted around him, trying to quell your need-which at this point was _beyond_ trying to control. Your body was out of your hands now. Callahan needed to fucking leave.

“But anyways, that’s all I wanted to say, gonna head back before Ms. Reed rips me a new one. See ya.” He tips his hat toward you in a goodbye and you can’t manage anything in return except a slight upward turn of your lips but it doesn’t even matter because he’s closing the door and leaving. Both you and Hopper simultaneously let out deep breaths you didn’t know you were holding.

You’re barely in the middle of another deep breath when Hopper’s hands return to your hips as he stands, pushing his chair backwards in the process. He pushes you down until you’re laid on top of his desk, papers you’re sure he no longer cares about getting rumpled underneath your chest.

“Nearly soaked my pants with how much that little pussy of yours was leaking on me.” Your cheek is flat against the desk, arms stretching above your head to grip the edge of it.

Hopper’s legs keep your thighs spread as he palms your ass open, cursing lowly at the sight of your pussy hugging and leaking around his cock, before he’s pulling out and snapping his hips forward with a hard thrust. The force behind it knocks out a high-pitched moan from you, your pussy squeezing Jim’s cock and seemingly trying to pull him deeper inside you as he splits you open with each thrust. _Keep quiet, I fucking mean it_.

The edge of the desk dug into the skin of your hips as he fucked you into it, his chest pressing into your back as he leans over you, cock grinding deeper into you. “You feel so good around my cock, baby. Come on, clench around my cock some more.” Your abdomen cramps as you squeeze him harder, chest numbing against wood as he curses, and praises, “Always so good and tight for me.”

“Keep squeezing me, baby. Gonna make you come all over my cock.” He comes up off of you, gaining more power again behind his thrusts, a silent ‘ _Daddy’_ leaving you as his cock pounds deep into you _over_ and _over_ and _over_ , the girth of him _still_ stretching you out _over_ and _over_ and _over_.

You can feel him grow close as the coil deep in your stomach tightens and tightens, his cock swelling inside you and making you sob quietly as your clit throbs needily. “ _Hop_. Gonna c-come.”

“Yeah?” His pace stutters as his voice deepens, more breathy than it is words as he reaches around your thigh to rub your clit. “Come for me sweetheart.” Your eyes screw shut and your mouth hangs open in a silent scream when the coil _snaps_ and you come, the sheer strength of it shaking you to your very core, tears leaking from your eyes. Jim’s hips jerk once and twice and then he too comes, painting the walls of your cunt as he fills you with his cum, to the point where it begins to leak out of you.

He’s held his position over you, hands on your hips with his eyes shut tight as he groans, the material of your underwear sliding against his cock as he’s pulling out of your still tingling pussy. “Wow,” he breathes, your ears straining a bit as you hear him plop down into his chair, zipping his pants up, “your pussy really didn’t want me to leave.”

All you can do is whimper quietly in response, still laid out on top of his desk as you come down, slowly leaving being fucked out and entering completely sated. Your hips buck when you feel Hopper touch you, two of his long fingers lightly circling over your clit before gathering your mixed juices leaking from your pussy and cursing when he pushes it back into your cunt, your walls hugging and fluttering around his fingers.

He’s passing his hands over your ass and thighs, a slow caress to comfort you after he pulls his fingers out of you, a small gasp falling from your lips. Your eyes blink open as your mind fully returns to you, exhaling deeply and flushing when Jim fixes your underwear, pushing the seat of it back and pulling the hem of them up until they fit just as snug as they were when you first put them on.

“You alive over there?” He chuckles, fingers lightly tracing the backs of your knees and thighs as you hum, your hands pressing into the wood beneath you as you push yourself up, your dress falling back down, “Yeah.” _Good_.

You meet him eye to eye as you turn around to face him, taking a little comfort in knowing that he looked as fucked and sated as you felt. _Come here_. He pulls you until you’re standing between his legs, and swallowing down a lump in your throat as you try not to think about how small you felt between his legs and as he pulled you closer into him, your chest meeting his as he places a quick kiss on your lips.

His hands trail up the backs of your legs until they rest under your ass, palms spread over them as he gives a firm squeeze, smiling when you squeak. Suddenly your eyes widen and your face flushes, causing Hopper’s eyebrows to crease in concern. “What? What’s wrong?”

You regard him with wide eyes, voice small as you whimper, “I… I can feel your cum dripping out of me.” A shit eating grin spreads across his lips immediately, your eyes rolling as you squeeze your thighs together. He chuckles, stopping when you give him a quick glare.

“Better go home and clean up, baby.” _Asshole_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to know if you enjoyed by leaving comments and kudos!!  
> comments feed the writer :)  
> thanks so much for reading!! <3


End file.
